twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Romanian coven
The Romanian coven is one of the oldest vampire covens in existence. This coven is located somewhere in Romania, known as Dacia at the time. It was the original ruling coven before the Volturi overthrew them with their supernaturally talented guards, in a war between 400 and 500 AD. After their loss of the power, the coven now consists only of Vladimir and Stefan. History In ancient times, a group of ambitious vampires called a truce to the usual squabbling between small covens and joined forces for the purpose of gaining power. Their ambition allowed them to overcome their competitive drive and cooperate. Eventually, the Romanian coven became the largest and the ruling coven of the vampire world. The coven consisted of a guard and subordinates; the majority of the coven though concentrated on physical strength with most of its members being physically imposing vampires. During their rule the coven, as with most vampires at the time, did not bother keeping their existence a secret, willingly letting the people of Romania know they were vampires and warred against the Egyptian coven. Humans were delivered to them, and if they were pleased enough, the Romanians would choose to change them. But when the Volturi came to power, the Romanians were usurped after almost a century of warring against each other. Their downfall originated from their underestimating the advantage of supernatural abilities that existed in some vampires; which the Volturi had collected. Three members, Stefan, Vladimir, and Vladimir's mate, escaped execution when their castle was destroyed. Ever since then, they had harbored resentment towards the Volturi and will do anything to overthrow them, seeming very cold and bloodthirsty. At one point after their downfall, the remaining members attempted to destroy the Volturi and take back their power by gathering over 100 recruits, thinking that their number would overcome the Volturi's talented members. It was then the leader Aro displayed Alec's and Jane's destructive powers and massacred the entire army, Vladimir's mate included. Stefan and Vladimir only survived because they were waiting at the escape route where they planned a trap for the expected Volturi retreat. After this, the Romanians made no further attempt to create more vampires for their coven. They decided to disappear until the Volturi weakened or another power presented itself. Every few decades, Aro would send his talented tracker, Demetri to seek them out and see what they been doing, which forces Vladimir and Stefan to constantly move and be on their guard. Since the two of them posed little threat to no threat to the Volturi, the two of them are always left on their way. ''Breaking Dawn'' The Romanian coven appear in Breaking Dawn, surprising the Cullen family. They say that they have heard whispers about a 'fight' against the Volturi and tell them that they would be part of the fight no matter what the cause. When the conflict comes to nothing, Vladimir and Stefan are very disappointed as they had hoped to get revenge once and for all. They are pleased, however, to see the Volturi run away in cowardice. They believe that someday the Volturi may be destroyed once and for all, with their true amibitions revealed to the vampire world. Vladimir and Stefan particularly hate Jane and Alec, and they call them the "witch twins", because of their powerful talents that have made the Volturi untouchable. During the 'fight' with the Volturi, Vladimir also states that Alec owes him many lives, but he will settle for his. Though the fight didn't actually occur and everything resolved peacefully, Stefan and Vladimir are frustrated by the way things worked out, though they enjoyed the Volturi's cowardice almost enough to make up for their frustration. While Jacob, Bella and many of the other vampires find them unpleasant, Renesmee finds them fascinating. She has to speak to them aloud because they wouldn't let her touch them. The Romanian coven is very old and they have a deadly-pale skin, and neither one of them have a special ability. In Alice's vision, near the end of the battle, while Marcus was using his gift, both of them chosen him as a target, but Marcus had not dodged and they teared his body apart. Of course, in the end, the battle didn't happen and everyone safely returned. Physical appearance Stefan and Vladimir are described as being slight and short, very pale and their skin has the same powdery texture as that of the Volturi, though not as pronounced. They also have dark burgundy eyes because they aren't vegetarians. Stefan's hair is dark and Vladimir's so ashy blond that it looks pale grey. They wear simple black clothes that appear modern but are in reality of a more ancient design. Their voices are so indistinct that a human listening to them might think there is only one speaker. They are said to sound like the Volturi when speaking, as they are as old as them, but do not have a milky film across their eyes which the Volturi are said to have because of their largely sedentary lifestyle. Members * ]]Stefan: Stefan is a founder and one of the two surviving members of the coven. * ]]Vladimir: Vladimir is a founder and the second of the two surviving members of the coven. Before the coven was formed, Vladimir was the head of a coven of four members, which was large by normal vampire standards at the time. Past mambers *Indicatively, ten other unnamed vampires, including Stefan's and Vladimir's mates, killed by the Volturi during their battles with them. *The coven also had a collection of guards and over 100 recruits in attempt to overthrow the Volturi. Category:Romanian coven